mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 368: The Sun Shines On Our Dark Planet!
"The Sun Shines On Our Dark Planet!" was originally released on August 21, 2017. Description Justin, Travis and Dane are back again to talk about the few blissful minutes of sun our world received on this blessed rotation. Justin also pitches a very, VERY whimsical story about food that isn't rocks!!! Can you imagine!?!? This episode takes place in an alternate universe, in which Justin is the oldest brother, Travis is the youngest brother, and Griffin doesn't exist (instead voicing a completely new character, "Uncle Dane"). Instead of the eclipse that occurred on this date in the real world, in this AU, the sun shone on the Earth for one day out of one hundred years. "Uncle Dane" was locked in a closet all day by cruel children, a reference to the story "All Summer in a Day" by Ray Bradbury. Other differences between the AU and our universe: Everyone has translucent skin, tentacles, and 18-inch eyes. There is no light, and therefore no agriculture; everyone eats rocks. The president of the United States is Sliders actor Jerry O'Connell, and the United States has been split into eight separate countries. The device most analogous to a computer is called a "Com Box" and hooks up to a monitor analogue called a "Vision Cube" or "Sight Cube" which becomes painfully hot. The national sport is competitive Yu-Gi-Oh. Suggested Talking Points The Sun Day, Time Chunks, Personal Pan Immunity, Pizza Daniel, News Spoilers, Pancake Trap, Doober Dads, Kevin James' Height Correction, Principal Theft Outline 6:33 - My friend and I were hanging out one day and I asked her for the time. She said "Oh, it's almost seven in the afternoon." I was confused, and said "Oh, you mean seven in the evening?" She said "No, it's seven in the afternoon." She even said that her friends also call it "seven in the afternoon", and proved that, after 12 PM, it's always "after noon", until 12 AM. Am I in the wrong, or is she? -- Stuck in Time in California 10:38 - Y - Sent in by Aaron Palmer, from Yahoo Answers user Bill Dyks, who asks: Could the police still arrest me if I had plans to get a pizza delivered to me? If the police show up at my door and arrest me for a crime I did but at the same time, I was waiting for a pizza that I ordered that didn’t come yet, what will happen? What if I tell the police that I need to wait for my pizza to be delivered and if I had plans for someone to come over? Would the police be able to wait for me before arresting me? What if I really need to be home to do something important on the day I am getting arrested?! 15:43 - Justin: "The Dominos pizza tracker used to say who was making your pizza. And for a period of about three years, back when this service first debuted, every time we got dominos ..., it was made by Daniel-" "Pizza Daniel" "Thank you, yes, Pizza Daniel. And we got pretty obsessed with the idea that this guy Daniel was working there all the time, and making all the pizzas, pretty much. And then, recently, like fairly recently, I got a Dominos pizza order ... and who was it delivering the pizza but a man named Daniel. ... He had a nametag on." 17:35 - I'm a junior in college and recently, while in a math class, I was talking with some fellow students about some political news. This is when things get real wild. The girl sitting a few desks over turned to us and said "No spoilers, I haven't watched the news yet." After recovering from uncontrollable laughter, I tried explaining to her that there aren't spoilers in real world events, but she said would just put in headphones until class started so we could continue talking and she could still be surprised by the news later that day. Am I good? Is she good? Have I been having the wrong attitude towards news all my life, or should I try to explain to this person that discussing actual political events doesn't qualify as a spoiler? Please help. -- Politically Perplexed in the Pacific North West 20:46 - Y - Sent in by Nick Potter, from Yahoo Answers user Oscar Smith, who asks: My neighbor is cooking some pancakes next door. The aroma is overwhelmingly wonderful. Would it be rude to knock on her door and ask her for one?" 30:02 - MZ - Sponsored by Squarespace. Advertisement for the MaxFun Store. 39:07 - Recently, I've been smoking pot with my dad. We shared some kickass times together, but I became too greedy. I would sneak out to enjoy a joint every couple of days, he started to notice. Now he smokes alone. How do I make it up to my dad? -- Dylan (note: the end of the question was not read verbatim) 43:37 - Y - Sent in by Seth Carlson, from Yahoo Answers user Robbieraeful, who asks: On imdb, why was Kevin James' height changed from 5'8" to 5'9 1/2"? 46:23 - I'm in high school, and a lot of the kids at my school don't lock their lockers when they leave to go to class. There hasn't been an issue before, but recently someone has been going through people's lockers and stealing an item or two. This happened to me, and I decided to go to the school office to check the lost and found. I asked if they had seen an iPod, to which, as if on cue, my school principal came around the corner very dramatically and handed it to me, and said "Next time, lock your locker." From the clues I can gather, I think the principal was trying to teach the kids a lesson? How do I tell him that he's making an issue that isn't there? Is it okay for him to do so? -- Nora from Victoria 52:14 - Housekeeping 55:03 - FY - Sent in by Seth Carlson, from Yahoo Answers user Cute Curiosity, who asks: If Buzz Lightyear truly believed he was not a toy then why does he freeze when humans are around? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Seth Carlson